An MPD system may include drilling choke(s) and a flow meter, with the drilling choke(s) and the flow meter being separate and distinct from one another. The drilling choke(s) are in fluid communication with a wellbore that traverses a subterranean formation. As a result, the drilling system may be used to control backpressure in the wellbore as part of an adaptive drilling process that allows greater control of the annular pressure profile throughout the wellbore. During such a process, the flow meter measures the flow rate of drilling mud received from the wellbore. In some cases, the configuration of the drilling choke(s) and/or the flow meter may decrease the efficiency of drilling operations, thereby presenting a problem for operators dealing with challenges such as, for example, continuous duty operations, harsh downhole environments, and multiple extended-reach lateral wells, among others. Further, the configuration of the drilling choke(s) and/or the flow meter may adversely affect the transportability and overall footprint of the drilling choke(s) and/or the flow meter at the wellsite. Finally, the separate and distinct nature of the drilling choke(s) and the flow meter can make it difficult to inspect, service, or repair the drilling choke(s) and/or the flow meter, and/or to coordinate the inspection, service, repair, or replacement of the drilling choke(s) and/or the flow meter. Therefore, what is needed is an assembly, apparatus, or method that addressed one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.